A Hidden guardian
by Airfoo
Summary: Percy, Betrayed, New, Friends, Guardian, Adopted by unlikely pair of gods, Gaia ,monsters, were, where and we're. Ok I'm done ranting now. on to the story. I have renamed it as I think that "hidden guardian" is more fitting than "guardian of the innocent". Don't panic it is the same story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden guardian**

**In the beginning of the chapter I am going to recommend a band,song or maybe app. This chapter is a band called "barenaked ladies" so onward to the story!**

**P.S I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians even if I wish I did. )-:**

**Chspter one**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I was ecstatic. My girlfriend ( the best girl in the world ) would be coming to meet me in a few short minutes at our special cove on the beach of Camp Half Blood. If you don't know where that is or what this camp is it is in long island new york and a place for _special _people like me, half bloods or demigods which are children of a mortal and a god or goddess. You see the Greek gods are still alive and out there the mount Olympus ,yes the one in Greece is located at the 600th floor of the empire state building.

Well anyway I was waiting for my girlfriend when I saw my friend and cousin Thalia and most of the hunters storm past (punny?) towards Zeus's fist. Wondering what made them so mad I walked the way she had come from. After awhile I arrived at the amphitheater where it seemed the whole camp was assembled cheering something in the middle. Pushing through the croud I saw my brother _Matthew _kissing, No eating the mouth of some blonde haied girl. Looking closer I saw that the blonde was Annabeth. My Annabeth. I was heartbroken. I mean I had given up god hood for her a couple months ago, I mean _god hood_. And this was how she repaid me?

Then I saw my oh so wonderful father claming Matthew as his favorite son and presenting him with a pen. I searched my pockets Riptide was gone. Matthew had it. I stood there for a second more and then turned and walked away.

Away from my _family_ who had broken my heart.

Away from all their ugly faces.

Away to start a new life, without them.

* * *

**So how was it good? Bad? Ok? Not the best? Please let me know that is if you want to.**

**Blue cheese is gross and I am done with the chapter.**

**Airfoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter the second**

* * *

**Hi me again Airfoo just changed some things on the first chapter and am amazed at how many views I got and where the came from. So this chapter the song/artist/app is a song called drive by and it is by a group called train. So enough ranting without further ado, chapter two. ( He he it rhymes, ado and two ) **

**I sadly do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any ideas or plots you may reconize in this story.*sighs***

**Percy POV**

* * *

Five weeks, or was it six weeks, since I left camp. A week after I had left I found I could not use my water powers and my curse of Achilles the water didn't heal me and I found I could no longer talk to fish( I didnt know if I could talk to horses because there was not a horse near me ) so it seemed that I had lost all of my son of Poseidon powers. After I found this out I tried to contact my brother triton whom I had befriended when I had turned down the position of prince of the sea, anyway I contacted triton and guess what,it turns out that poseidon had disowned me removing all my powers related to him but the basic demigod ones like faster reflexes and a little extra strength.

Well as I said before I got sidetracked (stupid ADHD ) it had been five or six weeks since I had left camp, and I had been continually attacked by monsters trying to gain glory by killing the _Savior_ of Olympus. So far I had only avoided being killed by outsmarting the monsters and high tailing it across the country. Right now I was in the North C

ascade mountains in Washington, which were very beautiful in the summer, the pine and maple trees stretched upward into the sky.

Right now I had lost all the monsters on my train and was slowly working my way down into a vally that had a lake stretching down it as far as I could see and a river running into it. Along the middle of the valley I could see a road winding through the trees and a few houses along side it. This place seemed a nice small community.

As I was walking down the side of the mountain I heard a low bairly audible growl. I turned and saw two glowing ice blue eyes in the bushes. A wolf slowly slunk out of the bushes but it was unlike any wolf I had seen. the fur was a white, like really white color with a grayish stripe running down its back. The eyes like I said before were an ice blue. All of these things I noticed after a few seconds but the first thing I noticed was its size, I mean it's back was at least five feet off the ground.

The wolf lunged at me and I was able to dodge without harm. The wolf skidded by on the dry pine needles and came back at me this time I wasn't so lucky the wolfs teath grazed my chest but it wasn't to bad, at least not life threatening. The wolf turned and this time I dodged and the wolf speared itself upon a branch and dissolved into a nonexistent wind.

"Well that wasn't so bad"I said to myself then I checked the wound on my chest it was a lot more serious than I had originally thought Blood was pouring out and dripping to the ground.

" Oh shit" I thought before collapsing from blood loss.

* * *

**A/N so how was it as I said in chapter one, feel free to review but if you don't I won't pressure you to. Also the valley he is in is called stehekin it is a real place and is very beautiful. I live there to. **

**Snakes brains are in the spine ~signing out Airfoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three**

**A/N special thanks to:**

Sorry that username is taken

MikeOfSparta

Kyuubi is Pimpin

Zmaster49

NINA777

GoldenHeartz11

lolcats

Blackhawks2099

**This week is an app called clash of clans.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any ideas or plots you may reconize in this story.**

* * *

**Previously**

_"Well that wasn't so bad"I said to myself then I checked the wound on my chest it was a lot more serious than I had originally thought Blood was pouring out and dripping to the ground._

_" Oh shit" I thought before collapsing from blood loss._

**Percy POV**

I awoke around sunset feeling weak and my chest hurt like hell. After I had lain on the ground made of fallen leaves and pine needles for a few minutes my world spinning I noticed something very odd, my chest no longe hurt, as bad. I was able to slowly get tomany feet by leaning against a tree and pulling myself up. I examined my chest for a scar or any mark of the wound but I couldn't find any.

I was able to stand and make it to a small clearing where to the looks of it was a washout leaving a deep trench Anddeep large bank on either side of a small creek. I bent down to the water to get a drink. As I was bending down, in the reflexion I saw a tree covered in white birds. I thought nothing of it and drunk some water. Once my thirst was quenched I stood and walked away. Then I heard a screach, I turned and the tree full of white birds was flying at me. The beaks of the birds were a bronzish color.

Wait bronze? Stymphalian birds!

"Oh no" I thought. Then I ran. The birds started to catch up to me. Soon a few had caught onto me. It didnt take long before more birds latched on and bit my flesh. As I was covered in the flesh eating birds. I started praying to my favorite goddess and god, Hestia and Hades the later whom I might be visiting again, to stay.

All of a sudden a burst of fire sped over my head and insinerated about twenty birds and the rest began to fly off of me as more bursts of flame burnt them to a crisp. And then for the second time that day I passed out but this time instead of looking up at the night sky I saw warm firey eyes looking back at mine with concern. Then I felt the paRin from the bird inflicted wounds go warm. _Then_ I passed out.

When I woke up it was very much different from the time before. This time instead of laying on pines needles it was a soft bed; instead of the mid-day sky overhead there was a great curved roof; instead of the cold air around me there was a warm blanket; and instead of being alone I was with two people. The very two people I had prayed to when I thought I was going to die. My aunt Hestia and my uncle Hades.

" Percy how are you feeling?" Hestia asked with concern and kindness in her voice.

" Sore " I replied " where am I and why are you here, not that I'm not glad to see you." I hastily added.

" When you prayed to us as you were attacked by the demon birds," Hades replied you you unknowingly summoned our pressence. We have been looking at all of our prayers to see if you might pray to us, we have wanted to talk to you."

" ohhhhh," I said although I had no idea what he had just said" so why do you want to talk to me again."

"Percy," Hestia began," we, as in Hades and myself were wondering if... If you would allow us to ad.. adopt."

"Wait what!" I screamed/yelled at them." why would you ask that, even if my dad disowned me I have to take into account my mom, so unless.."

I rounded on Hades." D-do you mean my mother dead Uncle, IS SHE." I finished with a yell.

" I-I'm sorry but yes, yes she is." Hades replied with a down-cast face.

I sank to the floor sobbing deep raking sobs. I felt some smooth, warm arms encompass me and hold on. I looked up to see that Hestia had pulled me into a hug. I began to cry into her shoulder until I had had no tears left to shed. I stay in my Aunts warm grip until a question came to my mind.

"How?" I asked pulling away from Hestia.

" Excuse me?" Hades responded.

" How did my-my mom die?"

" Gas leak." Hades answered simple." a has leak at night. It filled the house with toxic fumes they, Paul died as well, died in their sleep."

"Okay." was all I could say and even that was a meek reply.

" I know you may not want to talk about this right now, but you need to decide soon on our offer before Zeus finds you here on Olympus." Hades said.

" Hades and Hestia I would love to be adopted by you but," I said turning to hades" isn't your wife Persephone?"

" You mean she was my wife, Demeter found an antidote so her daughter could leave the underworld all year long."

" oh. Well in that case yes." I returned.

" We Lord Hades and Lady Hestia take one Perseus Jackson, son of Posiedon to be our adoptive son in mind and body." Hades and Hestia said in ancient greek.

Then for the third time I blacked out looking at the sky.

**ok done with chapter 3 **

**Usless fact #3 banana slugs are male and female. They mate once as male and then as female.**

**~ The awesome one Airfoo**


End file.
